BabyDoll
Ogden, Horvarn, Lungary |Occupation = Songwriter ∙ record producer ∙ DJ ∙ model |Education = Ogden School of Music |Genres = Electronic ∙ electropop |Instruments = Synthesizer ∙ guitar ∙ keyboards ∙ percussion |Years = 2010–present |Labels = Gregor ∙ Astralstarz}} Katrina Alexandra Kendüll (born 22 January 1991), better known by her stage name BabyDoll, is a Lungarian DJ, songwriter, record producer, and model. She is best known for her 2016 single "Outta My Head", featuring guest vocals from Haffian singer Jenny Bescha and Norwallian singer ELMA. Prior to her music career, Kendüll was a beauty pageant titleholder, being crowned Miss Lungary 2012 and placing within the top fifteen at Miss Intercontinental 2012. Life and career Early life Kendüll was born on 22 January 1991 in Ogden, Horvarn to parents Bernard and Bernadetta Kendüll (née Bach). Her parents are both in the music industry, with her father working as a primary school music teacher, and her mother working as a professional opera singer. Kendüll was raised with three elder siblings, Marisella, Markus, and Leonard, born in 1986, 1989, and 1990, respectively. Kendüll began primary school in 1997. She first became interested in performing after watching her mother perform in an operatic production at age six. She later received training in opera singing, before quitting at age nine in order to focus on musical theatre. She went on to perform with a local theatre, earning lead roles in several productions. Kendüll graduated from primary school in 2003, and went on to graduate from secondary school in 2007. She then began attending the Ogden School of Music, which she graduated from in 2010. In high school, Kendüll became exposed to music production, and began DJing on the side to earn money. Following her graduation, she briefly attended the University of Horvarn as a music student, but dropped out in her first semester because the education she was receiving was not to her liking. 2010–2012: Pageantry and Miss Lungary After dropping out from university, Kendüll began working as a professional model to support herself, while also performing as a DJ at clubs during the night. She continuously produced new demo tapes to send to record labels in Munbach, but was never given a reply back. As Kendüll's modeling career began taking off, she was introduced to pageantry. Kendüll went on to compete in the Miss Horvarn 2012 pageant, and won the entire competition. As Miss Horvarn 2012, she was given the right to represent Horvarn in the Miss Lungary 2012 pageant. Kendüll arrived in Vecker for Miss Lungary 2012 on 7 December 2011. After being crowned Miss Horvarn, many pageant analysts did not consider her a favorite for the crown of Miss Lungary. However, she went on to win the competition and was crowned Miss Lungary 2012, shocking many in the pageant community. She was then given the right to represent Lungary at the Miss Intercontinental 2012 pageant. At Miss Intercontinental 2012, Kendüll placed in the top fifteen. She retired from pageantry after her reign as Miss Lungary. 2013–present: Music career and debut studio album Following her reign as Miss Lungary, Kendüll returned to the modeling industry and moved permanently to Munbach. In Munbach, she continued DJing, and eventually signed a contract with Gregor Music Lungary and Astralstarz in 2014 to release original music. In January 2015, she announced that she'd release music under the stage name "BabyDoll". In 2015, Kendüll was featured on the track "Unforgettable" by Delterian singer Lise Koff from her album Eye of the Storm. She later released her debut solo single "Lock It", in June 2016. The song featured Koff and Wakian rapper Enno G. "Lock It" was not a commercial success in Lungary, but did peak within the top twenty in Wake and Helvenia. Later, in November 2016, Kendüll released the song "Outta My Mind" which featured guest vocals from Haffian singer Jenny Bescha and Norwallian singer ELMA. The song became Kendüll's breakout single, reaching the top ten in ten countries. It was also certified platinum in Lungary. Her debut studio album was scheduled for release in early-2017, but has continuously been delayed. Kendüll has also released the singles "Afterparties", "Sex", and "Life in the Limelight", none of which have charted in Lungary. Personal life After her reign as Miss Lungary, Kendüll moved to the Nordersaun neighborhood of Munbach, where she currently resides. She has spoken frequently about her bad memories regarding her pageantry career, citing the "abuse" she received by the pageant community because they did not find her to be attractive enough to be crowned Miss Lungary. Discography Main article: BabyDoll discography. *''TBA'' (2018) Category:1991 births Category:Astralstarz artists Category:Gregor Music Lungary artists Category:Living people Category:Lungarian beauty pageant titleholders Category:Lungarian electronic musicians Category:Lungarian electropop musicians Category:Lungarian female DJs Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian female record producers Category:Lungarian female songwriters Category:Miss Intercontinental 2012 delegates Category:Miss Lungary winners Category:Ogden School of Music alumni Category:People from Ogden, Horvarn Category:University of Horvarn alumni